(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the measurement of magnetic fields. In particular, the present invention is directed to a sensor system that autonomously monitors both direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC) magnetic fields of electrical devices and electric power transmission.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Often times it is necessary to measure and monitor magnetic fields. In clean rooms, research facilities and electromagnetic interference and electromagnetic compatibility test chambers, knowledge of local background magnetic fields is critical. It is well known that magnetic fields are associated with electric power transmission lines, house-hold electric appliances and electric vehicles. It is not as well known, however, the natural variability of the magnetic fields associated with the aforementioned transmission lines, appliances and vehicles as well as the associated maximum magnetic fields over specified periods of time within a specified proximity.